


Commentfic: Baby Steps.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Petya 'verse - All Petya Vorkosigan Fics [35]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Microfic, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentfic: Baby Steps.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts), [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/gifts).



> For philomytha and avanti_90, who wanted the one where 'Petya and Aral talk and it doesn't go entirely appallingly'.

Padma sits to the side and holds Petya in place. The kid enjoys squirming away and it would be just like him to manage the feat now after all this preparation.

Aral sits cross-legged on the floor in front of them. "Hi," he prompts the baby.

"Dada!" Petya squeaks triumphantly.

Padma grins and boings one of Petya's baby curls. "Padma?" he suggests.

Petya looks troubled by this impertinent suggestion of a new word. "Da?" he tries anyway. "Da?"

Padma tries not to feel too disappointed. Aral shrugs. "He'll get there. Don't worry about it."


End file.
